defjamfightfornystorylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Darrell "D-Mob" Lewis
Listen. Crow thinks "fear" is power, but he's wrong. A beaten dog may fear you, but the second you turn your back he's gonna strike. Real power comes from respect. That's what our code is all about. We win Crow's clubs and he won't have a leg to stand on. - Darrell "D-Mob" Lewis. Darrell "D-Mob" Lewis is the Main Antagonist of Def Jam: Vendetta who later appears in it's sequel "Def Jam: Fight for NY" as the boss of the player's gang. D-Mob believes in the old code: "Loyalty and Respect", thus he believes it's the true power what can win him the streets. Events of Def Jam: Vendetta: In Def Jam: Vendetta. Darell "D-Mob" Lewis is a Mafia Boss and ran all the fight club action in New York City. D-Mob used fear as power and was convinced that no one can ever beat him in a fighting match. He eventually settled down and began a relationship with "Angel", which was Manny Gray's friend's former girl. Everyone feared D-Mob and many choose to get out of his way, including Manny Gray who warned his friend to stay out of D-Mob's way as well. Manny Gray owed D-Mob loads of money and with the help of his friend, he started to repay it, thus beat many fighters. This resulted in D-Mob hating Manny's friend. In one conversation, D-Mob questioned Manny Gray's business afair and Manny Gray replied on which side he's on. However, D-Mob then questioned Manny's friend who replied in anger towards D-Mob, due to Angel being in a relationship with D-Mob, and the Mafia boss making Manny Gray suffer because of his debts. The boss then pulled away his jacket and planned to kill them at the fight. However, Angel made sure to avoid by interrupting the conversation. After Manny Gray's friend defeats Ludacris, which is one of D-Mob's best fighters, the player witnesses D-Mob stating how the "Def Jam Tournament" is opened and how finally everyone can beat them, but D-Mob warns them with these very words: "No one ever beats me!". Despite the fear D-Mob showed to the audience. Manny Gray manages to repay his debt with the help of his best friend and Manny's friend goes for it and attempts to challenge D-Mob. However, D-Mob sends his bodyguards who always follow him around to protect him. Snowman, Pockets, and House go to beat up Manny's friend, but fail and run back to their boss. Manny Gray then finishes the job what D-Mob's bodyguards needed to do and he beats up his best friend with a Baseball Bat. In this betrayal it's revealed how D-Mob owns Manny Gray by Manny himself and how he's "D-Mob's now". Despite what happened. Manny's friend goes to the tournament, thus shocking everyone in D-Mob's crew, and angering D-Mob. Manny's friend wins the Def Jam: Tournament, which results in D-Mob waiting for him beside the tournament fighting area with his bodyguards and Manny. They begin to be in a conversation in which D-Mob tells Manny's friend that how he got his best friend working for him, his girlfriend as his own bitch, and tells the player that he's nothing. Angel gets mad on D-Mob and goes back to her former boyfriend's side. Angel tells D-Mob how she ain't his bitch and insults D-Mob. This results in the mafia boss pulling out his weapon and stating how he will kill them both. However, Manny Gray stops D-Mob and Manny gets shot instead. Manny's friend then fights D-Mob and D-Mob loses the battle. After the battle. D-Mob is arrested by the police as his bodyguards are watching him being arrested. Angel and Manny's friend leave along with Manny as D-Mob takes one last look at them. Events of Def Jam: Fight for NY: ''' In the events of Def Jam: Fight for NY. D-Mob is arrested by the cops and is driven to the police station as the police close down the tournament. During the drive to prison. The police car he was in was hit by the player and rolls multiple times upside down and eventually lands. As the cops are out cold. D-Mob tries to escape from the police car while the player helps him out and they both get away in the player's car. D-Mob is driven back to his hideout where D-Mob along with the player surprises Blaze and Sticky Fingaz with D-Mob's return. D-Mob gets angry after Blaze blames him for the "shit he did" at the Tournament, which got him arrested in the first place. However, later Blaze states how they should round up their soldiers and along with Sticky Fingaz questions if it's possible to trust the player and if he's in. Despite the fear of betrayal in the future. D-Mob states that the player is in and makes the player face "House", which is D-Mob's bodyguard. The player defeats House and D-Mob gives him some money to get some gear if the player is planning to run with his crew. Later on, D-Mob arrenges a fight with the "Iceberg" a.k.a. "Ice-T", which the player also wins. Crow steps in and the crew take their defensive positions. When Crow states that he's at Club-357 to see how it's doing, due to the fact that "it's soon" going to be his, D-Mob warns him to watch his step. D-Mob witnesses Crow telling everyone that if they want some real money, to soon join up with Crow. After which Crow leaves and this shows D-Mob in anger. Due to many loses, it's revealed that D-Mob also kicked "Snowman" out of his crew, because he believed that Snowman was "too soft" sort of speak. Later on, WC, which was one of D-Mob's best fighters, left the group, which made D-Mob in a serious problem. The loss of one of his great fighters effected him, but he went on. D-Mob tells the player to go on a meeting in which D-Mob states that they will hit Crow back, but not in the way he expects it. He tells everyone how Crow thinks fear is power, but it's actually respect, which is the true power. Their code. D-Mob tells Blaze that he's up against Crack, which Blaze happily accepts, but Blaze loses the fight. A match would later on be arranged in the Red Room against WC in which the player would win. Crow approaches D-Mob about a business proposition and states how there's not enough place for both to rule. He challenges D-Mob to a fight in which the winner takes all and the loser goes to "Jersey". Crack versus D-Mob's best man. D-Mob agrees and Crow questions who it will be. D-Mob looks to Sticky Fingaz and Sticky smiles. D-Mob nods and puts his left hand on the player, thus states how his best man will fight. Sticky Fingaz is enraged by this matter and states how "this is bullshit". D-Mob then states that Sticky should watch him self. However, Sticky tells D-Mob that he should and then leaves stating that how he's out. Crow agrees and leaves. D-Mob warns the player not to worry about Sticky and to be ready to fight against Crack. Later on, the player along with Blaze and D-Mob enter Club Murder. Within the Club, the player faces Crack and defeats him. After the fight. Crow leaves with the beaten up Crack and the rest of his crew in which D-Mob yells to D-Mob to send him a postcard from Jersey. D-Mob then states how it's time to celebrate and the player leaves his girlfriend behind. Blaze, D-Mob, and the player enter in D-Mob's Limo, which gets drive-byed by Magic, Sticky Fingaz, and Trejo. This leads to D-Mob beating shot up and the limo crashing along with the car, which drive-byed on the limo. After the player chases after the three drive-byers. Sticky is seen in a train, which means that even Sticky betrayed D-Mob. However, with Magic and Sticky gone. Trejo attempts to kill the player, but running out of bullets in his Uzi. The player kills Trejo by throwing him under a train and goes back to see how D-Mob's doing. D-Mob then tells the player and Blaze to leave him behind. The player doesn't want to and tells D-Mob how he's coming with them, thus the player states how Crow is going to die for what he'd done. However, D-Mob tells the player in anger that killing Crow ain't the way and to remember what D-Mob said during the meeting. D-Mob is left behind as requested, arrested by cops, and treated for gunshot wounds. He later on contacts the player and tells him to follow Blaze, thus win Crow's clubs. When the player betrays D-Mob's crew. D-Mob once more messages him stating how he did everything for the player and that his betrayal scared him badly. Later on, after Crow's death by the hands of the player. D-Mob contacts the player apologizing and stating how he didn't know what happened. The Mafia Boss and the player engage in a friendly fight in which D-Mob loses. Unline in Def Jam: Vendetta. It seems that D-Mob learned a valuable lesson from Manny's friend. The lesson was that fear wasn't power, but instead respect was the true power. D-Mob wasn't bad as he use to be and changed his ways after the loss in the Def Jam Tournament. Despite him and Manny being enemies in the past. It seems that D-Mob has no grudge against him. However, this is uncertain, due to the fact that Manny and D-Mob never faced each other in story mode. '''OTHER INFORMATION: Full Name: Darrell Lewis Hometown: Baltimore, MD Age: 36 Height: 6’6” Weight: 295 lbs Occupation: Nightclub owner, reputed crime-boss Here’s the big man himself. The man you will avoid if you know what’s good for you, understand? D-Mob runs all the fight club action in New York City. He also has his hands in just about everything else you can think of that involves money. Illicit enterprise is his thing, and he does it better than anyone. Gallery D-Mob.jpg|D-Mob being arrested D-Mob2.jpg|D-Mob arrested by Starks and Jervis. D-Mob3.jpg|D-Mob arrested at the Def Jam: Tournament. D-Mob4.jpg|D-Mob, Jervis, Starks, and many other officers in front of the Def Jam Tournament. D-Mob6.jpg|D-Mob seeing the player for the first time and escaping from the cops. D-Mob7.jpg|D-Mob, the player, and Blaze. D-Mob8.jpg|D-Mob and the player. D-Mob9.jpg|D-Mob handing the first ever payment to the player. Move out.png D-Mob5.jpg 9-07.jpg D-mob1.jpg Manny's scared.jpg Bruce.jpg Defjamvendetta 18.jpg D-mob vs manny.jpg D-mob toys with manny.jpg D-mob intimidates.jpg Dmx vs d-mob.jpg Manny vs d-mob.jpg Redman vs d-mob.jpg ME0000334032 2.jpg ME0000334207 2.jpg ME0000334120 2.jpg Defjamvendetta 06.jpg Djtakeover 18.jpg Def jam vendetta ps2-00000068-high.jpg D-mob vs others.jpg Dmob looking.jpg Joe vs d-mob.jpg Redman vs four 2.jpg Manny and d-mob vs others.jpg Method and red in cage match.jpg Blaze vs 3 ny.jpg Four vs ny.jpg Def jam vendetta cover.jpg D-mob warning.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-new-york-02.big.jpg 66766615 881097312272439 7185611134277580386 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Characters